the left
by nyankoto
Summary: I've not so much word for this. just Jimmy/Coop, It's so sad. sad too much. I really like Coop. He was so nice guy, the true man, 'cause I noticed that he had a warm smile naturally when met the little baby boy. Therefore I just needed another HAPPY ending for J/C. I couldn't accept that Coop's future was severed.. Even if it's cheep(cheesy) though. Hope someone like it.


"Officer down. East end of the bridge at Diamond."  
The voice of unforgettable for Jimmy was brought from the radio. Jimmy's hand moved before the thinking, pushed the response.  
The radio was still ambiguous. Also ambiguous that what is happening in there.  
"That's Coop, Floor it!"  
Jimmy shouted, hurried anyway the rookie.

The circumference was quiet when Jimmy arrived at there. It seemed that a certain serious affair occurred and it was ended already.  
Jimmy blinked twice quickly. First blink is for send the scene to the brain. Next blink is for get ready to see.  
Stepped out, get closer to taillight.  
After the third blink, his white face could be seen. His face line drawn sharp by the red line which flowed out of his frame. His eyes opened wide, The radio was held in his hand.  
"Coop! I'm here, What's goin' on?"  
He seemed to have blinked once. Jimmy's finger clung to his shoulder.  
At that moment, he who crouched down by side of the car, got to know that there was his partner in a side.  
"Jimmy, It's my fault."  
He said like spit out the mud.  
Jimmy couldn't believable - Does he have his eyes with.. tears? countless blink brought, Or it was a mischief of light, an illusion, or such other things anyway.  
And his lip spit out the mud again.  
"It's All my fault.."

He held the silence while the aid team made the emergency line and the ambulance goes away with Mcree.  
Jimmy able to do was only standing on his side. Jimmy knew his partner well. knew that his such face was seen for the first time.  
- What's happen on here?  
- C'mon, Let you talk to me.  
- You talk me anything, anytime.  
- Coop, give me your word.  
- We're partner, aren't you..?  
Jimmy could save many cats instead killed many Whies.  
And now, Jimmy didn't know. Why thrust away from behind, got off from the place should be.  
"Hit the road Bruno, now!"  
"Pop!"  
Two voice collided on Jimmy's back.  
"Pop, please! It's my fault, not him!"  
"Fault! Yes you are right, everything FAULT!"  
Brogan with violent anger voice beat his son. It was enough for him to grab Brogan's collar.  
"Easy pop, easy. Please let me explain. I came here alone and got a shot. I'm totally messed up - "  
Jimmy tries to stand again and thought that his words was not enough for might chilled Brogan's anger.  
But.  
"Shot?"  
Brogan replies interrupt his talking.  
"SHOT? Were you?"  
"Yup. McCree was already here and in fight against the bastard maybe. I wasn't see around well at that time. Clearly, It's my fault.."  
"Shot.."  
Brogan was repeated that word once more.  
He got off his hand from pop's collar. Brogan approached the car, with the step like a junkie. Brogan was keeping standing at the car - The car, It thrust the nose into rubbish and broke McCree's leg - side for a while.  
Jimmy felt that Brogan was looking the same phantom at the driver seat - Bloodless face, Eyes wide open, Powerless radio in a hand, and.. -  
"Pop? Alright?"  
His voice awoke two men from daydream at the same time.  
"Al.. Alright my boy. I got it."  
Brogan said weakly, pushed away slowly his son's chest.  
"I got it. Well.. You must be home tonight. I.. I must to do some.. so, eh.. Attention! Someone, take him home -"  
"I would."  
Jimmy said carefully.  
At that moment, Jimmy looked at a clear proof whose two of them are father and son - they have lingering face at the same time.

Jimmy felt that the handling is fun.  
From a driver seat, many things can be seen rather than the considered. Jimmy guess that this was the reason for he always want to take a handle.  
"Coop, you look worn out so much."  
Jimmy said. Just to want to get to hear his voice.  
But Jimmy's little wish did not become until they got the end of drive.  
"Home."  
Jimmy parked the car in road side and looked up the shining window. The light of the window was blessing his coming home as always. Jimmy knew surely that all the lights in this world loved him.  
"Jimmy.."  
His voice knocking Jimmy's ear gently.  
He opened and presented his palm. Jimmy looked the shining ring on his palm. Very very small but that ring was shining so much.  
"You left this in the car.. Take it."  
He pushed aside his palm toward Jimmy, It seems to be want to escape from a dazzling light.  
Jimmy just waited for a moment.  
Jimmy knew his partner well. He always wanted to handle by himself, Then Jimmy saw his lip open again.  
"I found this in empty seat..

He found this on the empty seat. It sparkled in a corner of his field of view.  
First, he thought that this must be just ignored. He had to distribute mind on the outskirts. The burglar with a gun lurked in somewhere.  
But.  
That was sparkle. So sparkled so strongly. Finally he gave up and lay down and took it.  
Just the moment. The bullet passed through above his head.  
His feeling became sharp in the instant. His ear caught the sound loaded with the next bullet.  
- What's happen? - Under attack.  
- Where from? - 12 o'clock.  
Flashing question. Lightning answer. His body was quicker than the thinking.  
He pulled down the gear and kicked the pedal against the attacker.  
Heavy impact. Scream.

You were right, Jimmy."  
He said.  
"I missed Vietnam.. yet. sure."  
Jimmy extended right hand and wrapped his hand together with the ring.  
His hand, is soft, warm, Anytime.  
"Let me talk to you. Just listen."  
Possibly Jimmy caught a insensible sound of his blue eyes blinking.  
"I'm not queer."  
Jimmy said carefully, and continued more carefully.  
"Please give me a moment, Coop. I know I just need the time."  
After the word, Jimmy pinched off the ring from his palm quietly.  
"Rest well."  
When he tries to start turning back toward the light, Jimmy gave the words toward his back.  
"We are lucky ones, I know it."  
His expression which carried light on the back was not visible though, Jimmy knew that surely he had smiles.

The punishment to the friendly fire was given to him promptly.  
Someone says It's too heavy.  
He has to redo a career in the land which is not known.  
Someone says It's too light.  
The injury for complete recovery six months which he gave to his boss McCree is substituted only for just movement.

There was a career which he got ever is just four boxes. But he chose to go with the contents of the locker kept in only one box now.  
"Coop!"  
Jimmy call him to stop. He stopped his leg and looked back dramatically.  
"Well well, Jimmy! Surely I know you leave something into this?"  
He does the way which looks for the inside of the box held with mean smile. Jimmy smiles back.  
"I have heard about The twelve precinct before, It's the good place. You'll bring many great things there, I know."  
Jimmy struck his shoulder strongly. And murmured quickly to his ear.  
"Anyway, the first visitor of your new home is me. yes?"  
Jimmy didn't know.  
- Why am I so glad?  
Jimmy didn't, mustn't know. Why Because, Punching to his warm shoulder, Caught his warm smiling face - These are just the usual for Jimmy, Now and Forever.

He who began to walk again to a new way looked back once.  
"Jimmy, We are lucky ones?"  
Jimmy answers with smile and proud.  
"Sure. Never forget!"

- End -

Author's note: All of the truth revealed is 38 years later. Their secret love which became a suspect of a certain heroin dealer's case is revealed in investigation. ..something like that.  
English is not my first language, please forgive me about poor English. Thank you for reading.


End file.
